


Just a Goodbye Kiss

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You and Steve decide to end your relationship.





	Just a Goodbye Kiss

 

There hadn’t been a fight or an argument of any kind, it had just been a moment, a moment when both of you realized that it wasn’t going to work, not anymore, not with the way Steve lived his life. The constant danger, the self-sacrificing, the running toward the scary bad guy instead of away from him was too much for anyone to handle. Steve knew it and you knew it. It was time to say goodbye.

You were sitting across from him, neither of you looking at the other, the top of the table you were sitting at suddenly the most interesting thing about the place. Steve drained the bottle of beer in his hand, wiped a hand across the back of his mouth, and rose to his feet, holding his hand out to you.

You took it, let him help you to your feet, and followed him to the door. Halfway there, he stopped, turned to you with that adorable, shy smile of his ghosting across his lips. He put his hand on your waist, leaned over, and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. It was an easy, between friends kiss, a goodbye kiss shared between two people who had once been lovers. You slid your arm around his waist, pushing up on your toes and into the kiss.

It was just a goodbye kiss.

Steve smiled against your mouth, a little sigh leaving him as his own arms slid around your waist and he hugged you, his lips still on yours, still kissing you. You couldn’t help but sigh as well, the memory of all the nights you’d spent with Steve circling in your head, making you second guess your decision to walk away. You cupped his cheek in your hand, your thumb brushing his cheekbone, your body now flush against his, his large hands splayed across your back, your breathing speeding up as the kiss changed.

It was still just a goodbye kiss.

Steve caressed you, his hands moving down your body to your ass, kneading and squeezing, his knee sliding between your legs, nudging them open, his thigh pressed against you. You moaned, your mouth opening, allowing Steve entrance, his tongue dancing across your lips and into your open mouth. He crushed you to his chest, the kiss quickly deepening.

You fisted your hands in his shirt and yanked him backwards, pulling him back towards the bed on the far side of the room, stumbling over each other, your feet tangling with his, the two of you falling to the large bed, Steve on top of you. He slipped his hands beneath your shirt and up your stomach, cupping your breast in one of his hands, caressing it through the bra you still had on, his lips never leaving yours.

It was just a goodbye kiss.

The two of you removed your clothes in a flurry, your shirt landing on the lamp, Steve’s shoes hitting the wall after he kicked them off. You somehow maneuvered him to his back, kneeling between his legs to pull his jeans off, your hand grazing his half hard cock, a low hiss leaving him at your touch. He pulled you onto the bed beside him, your naked bodies pressed against each other, limbs tangled together, his hand between your legs, your hand wrapped around his length, stroking him.

It was crazy, wild, the kind of sex you would remember for years, but would never be able to duplicate - all tongue and teeth, biting, sucking, kissing, hands seemingly everywhere at once. Steve was three fingers deep inside of you, the palm of his hand pressed against your clit, your body flying, already close to coming, his lips wrapped around your breast, biting and teasing at the nipple, pain and pleasure all wrapped together. His cock was in your hand, hard, throbbing, pre-come leaking from the tip, smearing across your palm as you stroked him, his hips pistoning as he fucked himself in your hand, his breath tearing in and out of his throat.

Steve pulled you beneath him, his hands bruisingly tight on your hips as he kneeled between your legs. You wrapped them around his waist, his cock teasing at your entrance, the tip sliding through the lips of your pussy. He eased into you, groaning as he buried himself to the root deep inside of you, yanking you hard against his body, holding still for just a second, then slowly sliding his cock free, right to the tip, teasing you, pushing you right up to the edge before he started pounding into you at an unrelenting pace.

You were moaning, writhing beneath Steve, and you were close, the orgasm within your grasp, insane pleasure bursting through every nerve ending. You slid your hand down your stomach to your clit, easily finding the swollen nub, circling it while Steve fucked you, your moans growing louder with every thrust. You came with a wanton cry of his name, your back arching, the walls of your pussy clamping down around him.

He fell over you, his hands on either side of your head, his hips moving at a maddening pace as he continued slamming into you, every slide of his cock hitting your sweet spot, the sensations now almost too much to bear. You put your hands on his ass, squeezing, urging him on, your hips coming up to meet his, climbing, climbing, until you hit that peak and everything exploded in white, hot heat.

Steve grunted, holding himself inside of you, his cock pulsing as he came. He buried his face against the side of your neck for a brief moment before falling to your side, a satisfied groan leaving him.

He didn’t stay there long, instead pushing himself up and gathering your clothes, then his. You sat on opposite ends of the bed, the inches between you more like miles as you dressed slowly, piece by piece.

Once you were completely dressed, you pushed yourself to your feet and turned to Steve, pushing yourself between his legs. You leaned over and brushed a kiss across his lips, his hand resting lightly on the back of your thigh.

It was just a goodbye kiss.

The door closing behind you was the loudest sound in the world.


End file.
